A Prince and his Duchess
by LOOKforMEunderTHEoldOKEtree
Summary: summery Yuki is a prince of a descent Kingdome, one day when he wanted to sleep in, he was awaken by a girl with brown eye’s dressed in rags. What will happen when this girl stars begging for forgiveness. What will the young violet eyed prince do?    Yuki
1. I’m so sorry! Forgive me!

-1summery- Yuki is a prince of a descent Kingdome, one day when he wanted to sleep in, he was awaken by a girl with brown eye's dressed in rags. What will happen when this girl stars begging for forgiveness. What will the young violet eyed prince do? ( Yuki & Tohru…or is it?!!?! Mwahahahahahaha! No really it is.

Chapter 1 - I'm so sorry! Forgive me!

The comforters were every were, along with the goose feathered pillows. The sun was making its way threw the thick, satin and silk cream colored curtains. On the far side of the room, sat a vary large bed covered in pillows and comforters. And laying in the middle of all of this languorous bed was a silver haired prince. His eyes were barley opened, the prince was not a morning person, never have never would be. All he wanted to do was sleep, so he shut his eye's, and escaped the sunlit rooms of the palace and into a world of his one.

But his sleep did not last as long as he had wished for, as a loud crash echoed into his head. The prince sat up so fast that all the pillows flew all over the bed. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a girl with long brown hair, tied back with a pink ribbon. She was on her knees with her head down and her hands up over her head as if she was praying. She was saying sorry over and over, and then the prince saw why. In front of her was a small broken vase.

" I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry prince Yuki, ow forgive me!" Said the girl, still not looking at him and only at the ground. Yuki got out of his bed and walked over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her.

" it not a big deal, I can get a new one, please look at me?" when the girl looked up she was greeted with a warm smile. She had tires in her eye's, her big brown eyes. Yuki took a hand and wiped her tears away, as he helped her up, he could see that she was a few inches shouter then him. She had on a maids outfit, it went all the way to the ground with a little poof in the skirt. The sleeves stopped at the elbow and was tied with pink ribbons, much like the one in her hair. But then the girl hand a shocked look on her face as she noised that Yuki was holding her hand. She took it bake and took both sides of her dress and did a little curtsey.

"I'm sorry for bracing you vase Prince Yuki, my Name is Tohru, I am one of the maids in the palace." said Toru as she stood strait up in front of Yuki. He was still smiling at her as he bowed to her which made Tohru blush.

"I am Prince Yuki, I am pleased to meet you Tohru." Yuki took Thoru's hand and kissed it lightly.

"miss Toru I would be honored if you would accompany me to breakfast." at this Tohru was shaking her head and her hands in front of her face.

"o-ow n-no I could ne-never, I am only a commoner!" At this turned around ant headed to his closet.

"I'm going to change and then we shale eat." Yuki was still in his night shirt. (A/N like the one Ayame has on all the time… GO AYA!!!! Woooow!)

As Yuki and Toru ate, they learned a lot about each other. Yuki found out that Tohru was an orphan, that her parents died in a fire at the little home in the curry and she came hear to fined a new life. And Tohru fond that Yuki was not cold and mean like the other maids had said, but he was vary nice and sweet. And all threw there meal all the maids gave Tohru look, that made her feel really bad. At the end of breakfast, Tohru put down her napkin and walked over to Yuki and bowed.

"thank you Prince Yuki, for the meal, but I must be off, I have many chorus to take care of." as Tohru walked but stopped when Yuki said her name. she turned around so that her brown eyes locked with his violet one's.

"yes Prince Yuki?" Tohru smiled at him. Yuki Walked over to her.

" I would like to make you my Duchess." (A/N this is not a noblewoman of high

rank. Because I know what a Duchess is.) Tohru was shocked.

' _a…a…a…DUCHESS!? No way, no way, how…why?!' _Tohru thought, she didn't even realizes that she has nodded in agreement.

Tohru was still in shock. How did this happen. Just this morning she was on her way to make bed's and do laundry but know she was sitting on a vary vast bed in a lavish room, not a room, HER room. And not gust that she was a Duchess… Prince Yuki's Duchess nun the less.

_' I woke up as Thoru Honda, the maid, and now I'm Duchess Tohru Honda, I am no longer a made now I have them doing things for me…' _Tohru rolled over so her face was pressed into the big cooshy comforter.

" I can not believe this! This is all to much!" Tohru muttered into her pillow.

" so you are the girl my son picked." came a cool voce, much like Yuki's. Tohru got up slowly and turned to face her gusted. When she saw who it was, Tohru jumped of her bed and bowed to the Queen. She was a tall and slender women, with dark violet eye's. her hair was log and braded into a long silver brad that went over her shoulder. And she wore a beautiful smile upon her face. She looked just like Yuki.

" your Majesty," Tohru said in a timid voce. But the Queen just laughed and sat on Tohru's bed and patted the space next to her.

" come sit with me." Tohru just walked over and sat down but didn't say a word. She just waited for the Queen to say _'you must never see my son ,ever.' _ but all she did was just smile at Tohru.

" I am pleased to meet you. I have herd from my son that you were a made hear." Tohru nodded at this. But still said nothing.

" and now you are a Duchess, are you happy with this?" the Queen look down at Tohru.

"ye ma'am, I am." At this the Queen stood up, and turned to Thoru and helped her up. And dragged Tohru down the hall. Thoru was just behind the Queen, being dragged along. As the Queen said/laughed.

" come my dear, we must prepare for dinner!!! Haha!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

Ok, ok, well that's the end of that one. So the Queen seems to be fond of Tohru, but what about the King, how will he feel about a maid becoming his sons Duchess? O and about the Duchess thing, I thought it would be a good name for the role of a person who is like hmmm… how to put it lets just say she is like a fiancée if you will, or a fiancée before the Fiancée.


	2. an unpleased father

-1summery- Yuki is a prince of a descent Kingdome, one day when he wanted to sleep in, he was awaken by a girl with brown eye's dressed in rags. What will happen when this girl stars begging for forgiveness. What will the young violet eyed prince do? ( Yuki & Tohru…or is it?!!?! Mwahahahahahaha! No really, it is.

Chapter 2 - an unpleased father

Tohru stood in front of the manor on a little podium, as the Queen took a good look at Tohru. She was wearing a floor length gown, that had little poof's for sleeves. It was a full skirt, much like the Queen's although, Tohru's was a vary light pink, almost white. As Tohru stood there the Queen clapped her hands and did a little dance.

" oooooooo! You are so cute, Torhu, my boy as fine taste!" Tohru looked at the Queen and smiled, as long as she made people happy, she was happy. Tohru walked around in the dress a couple of times before thinking of how to go about asking the Queen something that has been on her mined.

" um… I was wondering you majesty…" the Queen turned and smiled.

" yes what is it dear?"

" um well, why did y- I mean Prince Yuki ask me, why not a princess?" this time Tohru did not look away, she locked eye's with the Queen as she put her hands on Thorus shoulders.

" my dear, you must see that Yuki is not like every other Prince, Yuki is a sweet boy that dose not care if you have money or if all you have is you, he looks beyond that. He look's for what is in hear," the Queen pointed to Tohru's hart. "he dose not care if you are a maid, he tolled me him self, he tolled me that his decision it final. And to tell you the truth, I am happy he picked you."

Thoru was whiting outside of Yuki's door, so they could walk to dinner. After a couple of minuets Yuki came out, as he was buttoning his top button on his shirt. When he came out he didn't see Tohru standing by the door and bumped into her (A/N O NO!)

Before Yuki or Tohru new what was happening, they both tumbled to the ground. ( A/N haha I had you going :P) Tohru was on her back with her eye's shut, because she hit her head. And Yuki on top, staring at Tohru in disbelief. When he saw that her eyes were shut, he thought that she hit her head to hared and was now unconscious.

"T-Tohru are y-you ok?" she didn't answer at first but then she opened her eyes and Yuki let out a "few". and that's when that realized the position they were in. Yuki jumped up and then helped Thoru up.

" ow miss. Tohru, I'm so sorry!" Yuki said in he sweet but embarrassed voice.

" it isn't you fault Prince Yuki." at this Yuki looked at her with a odd look in his eyes. He gave her is arm and he took it as they walked down the long hallway, the footsteps echoing of the walls.

" pleas Miss. Tohru, call Me Yuki." He turned and smiled down at Tohru, and she smiled back.

" of course pri- I mean Yuki." they walked, nether knowing what the other should say, and then Yuki spoke.

" Miss. Tohru, I vary pleased that you are my Duchess, and I do not care of your wealth or starchier." Tohru didn't know what to say, what could she say, shore it was all to much but, she was vary happy, that some one like Yuki would pick her of all people.

" Yuki I am vary happy that you have picked me, but one must wonder, why me? Why not a Princess, sorely they are more talented and Beautiful then me…" Tohru hung her head, but looked up as they stopped.

Yuki put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could stare into her big brown eye's.

" miss. Tohru, I have met many Princess' and yes they have beauty and talent, but so do you." at this Yuki lowered his head and lightly kissed Tohru on the lips, it was both there first kiss, it was sweet and warm. When they broke apart, they looked into each others eye's and smiled. And then Yuki and Tohru walked to dinner, no longer shy.

The long table was made of mahogany wood, there were many different types of food served on silver platters. Every Sohma was sitting at the tubule. The king, Yuki's father sat at the head of the table with his Queen by his side. Tohru was sitting between Yuki and a vary, well… Unique man. He had jade green eye's and long white hair. He whore what looked like a red dress that went from his neck to the ground. He was vary friendly and vary talkative.

" ow you are such a delight, my dear brother how did you ever meet her?" the man with weight hair said turning to Yuki. Tohru was shocked, Yuki had a brother? She was the one who worked there and she didn't even know.

" you two are bothers?" Tohru asked. Yuki nodded.

" yes he is," Yuki looked up at his brother. " I meat Miss. Tohru in the palace. She was a maid hear." Yuki said as he sipped his wine, as if it was en every day thing. But every one at the table fell silent as the king stood up and stared at Yuki. He was a tall man with long midnight hair, his eyes were silver, and cold. He stared at Yuki with such anger. Tohru was afraid.

" I forbid it, you mother tolled me, but I did not believe that you would sink so low. A maid? A MAID!? What has gotten in you head?" the king was shouting. Yuki only looked at him, not saying a word till spoken to.

"I was thinking that she was vary nice and that I did not care if she is a maid of a prin…" But Yuki could not finish for the king had slapped him, cosing his ivory skin to tern a roses pink. Yuki did not flinch, but Tohru gasped, but she knew that if she would help Yuki she would just make every thing wires. Yuki stood up and walked over to his father.

" I will not give. Her. Up." and then the king slapped Yuki, cosign him to fall to the floor.

" I want you out of my site." The kin said in a cold voice. As Yuki left with out a another word. Then the king turned to Tohru, loathing in every word he spoke.

"if you ever come near the Prince ever again. And if you do, you will be killed." Tohru was scared inside, but she didn't show it, as she got up and walked over to the King, he tensed up. Tohru bowed to him and said in a quiet voice.

" I am sorry for all that I have cased." Tohru walked out with head high, but ones the door's closed, Tohru ran to her room and cried her self to sleep. She just couldn't stand it. Tohru didn't know that she had fallen in love with Tohru, let alone that it would heart so bad, as if her hart had bean ripped out, it was all. To. Much…

END OF CHAPTER 2

There you have it, but it is not over yet! No not yet, still more, DON'T GIVE UP TOHRU! And you guy's don't give up k? well ill have up 3ed chapter soon XD. See ya!


	3. run into the night

-1

summery- Yuki is a prince of a descent Kingdome, one day when he wanted to sleep in, he was awaken by a girl with brown eye's dressed in rags. What will happen when this girl stars begging for forgiveness. What will the young violet eyed prince do? ( Yuki & Tohru…or is it?!!?! Mwahahahahahaha! No really, it is.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 2 run into the night

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tohru was sound asleep, her diner dress was still on, and dried tears were on her roses colored cheeks. She had bean crying, that was clear to him. Yuki leaned down and kissed Tohru lightly on her head. She rolled over and opened her eyes, when she saw it was Yuki she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. At first Yuki was shocked, but then he raped his arms around her waist, putting his head in her neck. He smelled her hair, it smelled of cherry blossoms.

" Yuki, I'm sorry. This is my fault." Yuki could her start crying again, so he stroked her head.

" now, now, don't cry, look I don't care what my father said, I stand my my word, I'm not giving you up." Tohru looked at him, she was shocked, how could he do this?

" Yuki you cant, you fath.." Yuki cut her of by his lips. Then took her hand and leaded her to her closet.

" I don't care, if I cant have you hear then, we will lave, I have left a note, come on you need to get some clothes." Yuki handed her his bag with some of his clothes. She looked at it and then back at him.

" how will I fit even one dress?" she asked, vary confused.

" you don't need every thing, just tack your dresses that are light, the one for summer, with out the things that make your dress poofy." he said, and Tohru smiled at him, he was so cute when he was confused. She put a few of her new dresses in the bag and before new it they were walking to her balcony. There was a tree, and Yuki there the back over the railing, and jumped into the tree. Tohru was a little scared, but then Yuki outreached his hand to her.

" I won't let you fall." Yuki said, but Tohru was still a little weary. But after a few seconds, she jumped, and as Yuki said, he didn't let her fall. she smiled up at him. It took Tohru a little longer to get down because of her dress.

Once down, Yuki and Tohru took off to the little town, about 200 miles from the palace. It was a long way, the further from the palace the better. Because ones they fined there gone… well they didn't want to thing about that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two had bean waking for what seemed like days, they were sitting by a small pond, with a waterfall, there were flowerers were all around. They were surrounded by a thickets of trees. The sun was rising over the trees, filling the little medo with golden beams of light.

Yuki was sitting up to a tree, with Tohru's head in his lap, she was fats asleep. Her dress was ripped in a few spots, and the pink at the bottom was a muddy brown. Yuki was happy, even in this predicament, if he was with his love, then he would smile.

' love? Do I rely love her?… YES I do!' Yuki thought as he stared at her as he brushed a few strains of hair from her face. They had to get moving, but they would draw to much attention if they staid in there clothes.

" Tohru, time to get up." Tohru just snuggled closure to Yuki. witch made him chuckled. Then he took her in his arms and walked to the pond. There he jumped in with him and her. Thoru screamed when the ice water hit her skin, she clung to Yuki, as if her life depended on it.

" good morning, my sleeping beauty," Yuki said as he kissed her. Tohru looked at him, shocked at what happened. She was shivering as they got out.

"wh-wh-what possessed you t-t-t-t-to-oo th-a-a-t" she chattered as Yuki put her cloak over her.

" because you wouldn't wake up, you now weeeee need to change, are clothes will attracted to much attention." Yuki said as he walked over to the bag. When he got what he needed he handed the bag to Tohru.

" I'll change over there and you can change over there." said Yuki.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yuki was wearing a pare of black boots and black pants. With a flowing Wight tunic. If you didn't know it he would look like a normal commoner, not a prince. And when Thoru came out, he could see that she use to be a commoner, she whore a light pink poofy sleeved shirt, and a corset on the outside of her shirt, and a light green flowing skirt, her hair was flowing by her in the breeze, Yuki was in awwww, even in comener clothes she was beautiful.

" um Yuki, what should I do with this?" she handed him the dress. And he dropped it with his clothes.

" we will leave them here, we don't need them any more."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They were finally there, in the little town of Chya, it was small town, but full of people and life. Tohru was uses to all the buzzing of a town, but Yuki was amazed, he had never bean in a town, and now he was, he was like a kid in a candy store as they strolled into town. He was amazed of all the people, it was funny to Tohru, and made her giggle.

"what?" Yuki asked with a goofy smile on his face. Tohru giggled again.

"you, your so amazed of all of this." Tohru whispered to him, so no one could hear.

" well I've never been into a town." Yuki said to Tohru. Who was shocked.

"never?"

"never" said Yuki as they walked. And then Tohru stopped when they were on the outskirts of town. Witch made Yuki a little worried.

"Tohru../ why did we stop?" Yuki asked. And Tohru pointed to a little cottage on a hill.

"look it is so cute, I always wanted to live in one." Tohru said as Yuki started to walk up to the cottage. Tohru was confused, what was Yuki up to.

"Yuki what are you doing?" Tohru asked pulling on Yuki's sleeve, making him stop.

" we'll go and see if any one lives there, and if not then it is ares." said Yuki, as he continued walking.

"b-but Yuki, that is not going to end well." Tohru Said in a trembling voice. But Yuki turned and smiled, his famous Yuki smile, that made Tohru's knees week.

" ok course it will"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ok that's the end… got ya, just the end of the chapter, it have the next one up in soon, trust me, Yuki and Tohru are going to have some fun, but there may be some madness too. TA TA!


	4. hello?

-1summery- Yuki is a prince of a descent Kingdome, one day when he wanted to sleep in, he was awaken by a girl with brown eye's dressed in rags. What will happen when this girl stars begging for forgiveness. What will the young violet eyed prince do? ( Yuki & Tohru…or is it?!!?! Mwahahahahahaha! No really, it is.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 4 hello?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuki was the first one to inter, then Tohru. It was a two room cottage, it was dark and empty, there was a thick layer of dust on the ground. There were curtains on the windows adding to the darkness. There wasn't much in the little house but there was a tubule, cabinets, a tub, a little moth eaten couch, and a bed. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Yuki dropped the bag containing there clothes. And clapped his hands together, turning to Tohru, a grin on his face.

" ok, so we have are work cut out for us, BUT we can do it." Yuki said

"but Yuki, what if some one lives hear?" Tohru asked looking around, but Yuki just smiled as he fond a broom.

" some one dose live her my dear Tohru." Tohru was shocked.

"w-what?! Who?!" Tohru was in sock…again.

"us" Yuki said smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took forever, but it was finely night and Yuki and Tohru laid on the little couch

There fingers entwined. They had dune well, Tohru had paced up the couch and the bed, she had cleaned the windows. Yuki had seeped up all the dust on the floor, washed the cabinets, and table, and the seats. And Tohru at cleaned up the bath tub with was covered up my a little revolving curtain that Yuki had came up with, so when one of them wishe for a bath, that could to it in privacy.

The room was filled with a yellowish light coming from the little fire place that had bean covered up by a piece of wood. The stars outside the window twinkled in the moon light. Tohru was vary tiered, they had barley had any sleep. Yuki could tell but the way her eyes filtered open and closed. He picked her up like a little baby and carried her to there bed room.

It was a decent sized room with a queen sized bed. With a window on the one side and a little hutch on the other. Yuki walked over to the bed and lightly put Tohru down, she was asleep, so peaceful. Yuki though as he lied next to her. A smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

The sun was shining, lighting the little house in light. Yuki and Thoru were sleeping soundly in there comfy bed. Yuki's arms were raped around Thoru's little waist. Tohru's eye's opened to the site of Yuki next to her. She smiled at him and little kissed Yuki, as she wiggled out of his grip.

Tohru brushed her hair and pulled it back with her pink ribbons, she picked up a basket and a little bit of money that Yuki came up with, she walked back into the bed room to see if Yuki was awake. But the little prince was still sleeping. Tohru walked over to Yuki and kissed him again.

" I'll be back." she whispered into his ear, but Yuki just grunted and rolled over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tohru walked down the hill, making her way into town. It was still early so not many people were out and about in the town. Chya was filled with stores and inn's. there were little cats running about the market. The shops were just opening as Tohru wandered the streets. After a little bit, Tohru walked onto a little bakery. She could smell the sweet scents of the breads and sweets.

Tohru looked at all the backed goods before a little old women walked up to her covered in flower. She smiled at Tohru and Thoru smiled back.

" my I help you?" said the woman, as Tohru nodded.

" um yes I would like a few of the cherry tarts, and some of the butter melt cookies. Ow and a loaf of the wheat bread." said Tohru as the lady got all that she asked for and handed it over the to her.

"is that all?" Tohru nodded. And the woman smiled again.

"that will be 3 silver's." when Tohru paid the backer and walked out of the bakery. Tohru walked done the street and then stopped at a little rice, frets, and veggie stand. Tohru was looking at the stand of food when a man that looked about her age grated her. He had amber eye's and he had unusual red hair. He whore a black tunic and dark green almost black pants. She looked up at Tohru.

" is there any thing I could help you with?" he asked. And Tohru picked up some apples and put them in her basket. Along with some carrots and some peaches. she looked up at him and smiled. He was shocked, no girl ever smiled at him.

" could I have some rice to please." she said.

" how much?" asked the red headed teen.

" um…. 2 pounds." the boy gawked at her.

" 2...2 pounds? that's a lot for someone like you." said the boy as he handed to pounds of rice to her.

"yes well I have some one else to feed. My name is Tohru, and you?" the boy came out and bowed to Tohru.

"my name is Kyo, malady. A plusher to meet you." said Kyo as Tohru smiled at him. She was vary nice. But he seemed a little cold. And then Tohru remembered Yuki was sleeping when she left so if he wakes up he would freak when he sees that she is not there.

" well I will be back soon, but I need to go." Tohru waved as she walked to her house. And Kyo watched as Tohru walked off. She was acute one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Toru walked into the house and shut the door, she was flung back by the forces of Yuki hugging her as if she were his life lien. Yuki would not let her go.

" you weren't hear when I woke up… were did you go?" Yuki's voice cracked and Tohru felt tears on her shoulders. She felt really bad, how could she do this to him. Little tears fell down her cheeks. As Yuki herded this he looked at her, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Then he saw the basket and looked up at her. He just put to and to together.

"you just went to the market?" Tohru nodded, and Yuki hugged her.

"next time, tell me." Yuki whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Awwww so sweet, look Yuki and Thoru are moving along, but what about Kyo? Should I have him come up some more? Well review and tell me what you think? What role should Kyo play??!?!?!?!?!?! Well TA TA! XD


End file.
